


Knowledge Through Action

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous request for Yasuo/Vel'Koz smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge Through Action

“So our deal is sealed.”

Yasuo could only look to that massive magenta eye as he hesitated, but soon he slowly nodded in agreement. Vel’Koz seemed eager, tendrils coiling through the air just a bit quicker than usual. The Ronin’s posture was stiff with lingering uncertainty and surely nervousness, his arms crossed over his chest, but he would do this… mostly for the booze the creature assured he could procure in compensation. He wasn’t sure how the Void beast would manage it, but he was hardly concerned with that. 

“Good. Now undress.”

There was a pause, a bit of fleeting hesitation, but then he was getting to work doing what Vel’Koz had requested. The arm guard left first, followed by his poncho and gauntlets. And as he was reaching to untie the rope around his hips, he was slightly startled by two surprisingly warm tendrils wrapping around him. His eyes followed the one that curled around his waist, the other seeming to find interest in his shoulder, and the tip of it nudging against his neck. He shuddered, and his gaze trailed up to the massive eye watching him, as if expecting some sort of comment or explanation. He only received a blink in return. 

Nervously, Yasuo continued, the rope falling to the floor just before his pants followed. He found himself freezing up as tendrils were immediately exploring. One wrapped around his thigh, the end of it brushing up the inside and making him shudder. Another curled all the way around his middle… and he gasped as he was lifted right off of his feet, his hands reaching forth to grasp at the tentacles for some kind of balance. 

“Humans are very rarely comfortable off of their feet," the creature commented, the tendril still around Yasuo’s shoulder urging him into a more horizontal position. "I believe I know a way to ease your tension, Yasuo.”

He knew it was coming, but the Ronin nonetheless jumped a bit when the tentacle around his thigh eased up between his legs. The side of it pressed against his sac before the end of it was curling around the head of his half-hard member. He gasped, eyes looking towards the creature’s massive magenta orb, before they were looking down at what Vel’Koz was doing to him, how it was touching him. He found himself unable to look anywhere else as the very tip on the tendril pressed to the tip of his cock, emanating its own heat, and he surprised himself with the short moan that let loose from his throat. 

Despite his nerves, it was too easy to grow hard from the light, almost teasing touches. And soon enough the tendril was wrapping around his fully erect member, squeezing and rubbing experimentally. The muscles of Yasuo’s legs and abdomen flexed with the sparks of pleasure that jolted down his body, and he found that his breath was growing thinner. The texture of the creature was a strange one, something balancing between flesh and armor, and the sensations that it sent through him were quite literally alien. Another moan left him.

It took some time, but eventually the man was relaxing into the Void beast’s hold, the tenseness in his body leaving him as he began to trust Vel’Koz to hold him steadily. He almost felt like it was waiting for that, as its motions were slow and pleasing, warming him up to it all. And it was only a few moments of that relaxation before Vel’Koz seemed to shift in actions, the tendril rubbing along Yasuo’s shaft just a bit quicker as the end of it nudged against his tip, the heat of it making the swordsman sigh pleasantly.

But something was bound to change soon, as that eye watched over him. It was analyzing every reaction, he could almost feel it looking through him, as if it could see his insides, or his nervous system - something. Keeping track of how his body responded to the stimulation. And surely Vel’Koz was seeing sparks throughout his body as he jumped at the feeling of a tentacle curving against his rear, very aware of what it intended to do descending in such a direction. Yasuo shuddered as he was leaned back just a bit, the creature’s central eye seeming to focus on his genitals, a bit past them…

The swordsman bit his lip as the same kind of heat that was at the head of his cock was pressing at his entrance. He tried to force himself to relax, but it was far from easy under the gaze of the Void beast. Hands gripped at the thick tentacles that held him, and he closed his eyes as he was breached…

"Ahh…" He gasped as the tendril on his member tightened just a bit, movements quickening. The tip of it flicked and dug against the tip of his cock, surprisingly dexterous as it made him shudder. "Mmm… careful…" he breathed as he felt the other tentacle delving deeper into him, his walls clenching around the invading appendage involuntarily. Yasuo wasn’t used to anything entering him like that, much less something like Vel’Koz, but the heat it emanated made it surprisingly not terrible. It wasn’t pleasurable yet, not like the tentacle that was firmly wrapped around his length.

“I understand typical human limits. You need not request precaution.”

Yasuo was about to respond, but all that left him was a sharp moan as the tendril felt like it pulsed within him, brushing up against something that sent a jolt of pleasure cascading down his body and making his cock twitch. “Shi-… ahh, do that again,” he found himself requesting, and the tentacle retracted just a bit before pressing into him again, that pulsing motion hitting his prostate again and making him gasp aloud. He rocked into the motion, and again it was repeated. His head tilted forward as he was beginning to pant, the dual sensation of the tendril around him as well as in him easily like nothing he’d felt before, and he couldn’t help but admit to himself that it was good. 

Soon he was lost in the motions. The tendril that breached him beginning as smooth thrusting motion, and it hit his prostate with its incredible heat every time it delved deep. The one that rubbed his cock and pleasured the tip didn’t let up, keeping him stimulated through it all. He was rocking into it - back against one tendril and forward into the grip of the other. He could see the magenta glow of the creature’s eye past his eyelids…

He barely registered when everything sped up, too lost in the pleasure as he found himself practically fucking himself on the creature’s appendages. “I… ahh…” He couldn’t find any words as he desperately moved against the creature, flushed and sweating. His orgasm was fast approaching, he could feel it coiling in his groin, its proximity lessening with each thrust within him, each flick against his tip…

It was only a few more moments until he found his release, his walls clenching against the tendril within him as his cock throbbed. The first spurt of his release reached out into the air, but the rest was greedily caught by the tendril on his cock, the end of it teasing his tip even as he came. “Ahh, ahh… nnnh…” Yasuo was gasping and moaning breathlessly as his come dripped over the tendril, down his cock. His body tensed and relaxed with every wave of his orgasm.

And just as he was about to ask the creature to stop, when the pleasure was becoming almost too much, Vel’koz was retracting its appendages. The Ronin’s eyes were still closed, but he could feel himself being lowered. His heels touched the floor first, before he was gently placed down in a panting heap upon the floor. He shivered when the tentacles fully left him.

“Thank you for your contribution.”

His eyes cracked open to peer over at the creature. Oddly enough, a small smirk found its way on his lips, a chuckle leaving him at the ridiculousness of the situation. It was a pleasurable situation, no doubt, but surely ridiculous. Wasn’t every day Yasuo had a Void creature sexually pleasure him in return for booze. And he was still alive to tell the tale… not that he ever would.

"Yeah… no problem…"


End file.
